


Just Take The Damn Sandwich

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is about seven, Child Castiel, Curses, Mother Dean, Sam and Dean are kinda acting like parents to him, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch turns Castiel into a seven year old, and after they've killed the witch they realise they just have to wait for the spell to wear off, caring for a seven year old angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take The Damn Sandwich

Cas had kept them up all night last night. The damn curse hadn't worn off yet, and it had been a week. Sam had hit his head off the table more than once due to falling asleep while doing research. Because even as a child, angel Cas doesn't _sleep_ , at all, and he wants attention _all the fucking time_. Right now he's in the kitchen, banging pots and pans together while Sam sits at a table and stares blankly at his laptop. Dean sits across from him, trying desperately to sleep despite the noise.

Suddenly a small head of fluffy black hair appears at the end of the table, and plates are placed on the table next to the brothers. Little bblue eyes look up them excitedly, shaking in anticipation as to what they'll think of his gift. Dean grins and ruffles his hair, taking the sandwich immediately. Cas grins widely, bouncing up and down slightly and looking over at Sam.

Sam isn't particularly hungry. He's tired. That's it. There's work to do and if he doesn't get it done he doesn't want to think about what will happen. He's about to open his mouth to tell Cas he's not particularly hungry, but is startled to see the child's eyes starting to well with tears as he stares at him and the sandwich. Dean clears his throat, and Sam looks up at his older brother who is giving him a look that clearly says _Sam just take the damn sandwich_.

So he does, with a sigh a smile and a thank you, Sam pulls the sandwich towards him and takes a bite. Castiel's tears clear up immediately and he runs away to do something else, Dean following to supervise this time.

They can only hope it wears off soon.


End file.
